Sur le chemin de la vengeance
by MysticDexios
Summary: Tristesse, souffrance, haine... Tel était le passé d'Haimon. Vengeance, survie, rebéllion... Tel est son quotidien d'aujourd'hui. Sanguinaires, terribles... Tels seront ses Hunger Games. Un but, un unique but: faire tomber le Capitole. Et les Hunger Games sont l'occasion idéale pour montrer cette soif, cette volonté de rébellion. ( Rated T, ce sont les 69èmes Hunger Games!)
1. Souvenirs et Moisson

Salut! Comme vous, je suis un fan des Hunger Games. Cette fiction est la toute première que j'écris!

Je la dois particulièrement à Ethylen qui a su me transmettre cette passion pour l'écriture de fictions ainsi que cette détermination qui m'a poussé à prendre la plume. De plus, elle n'a cessé de m'aider afin d'améliorer mon style d'écriture et de me donner son avis. Je lui suis énormément reconnaissant. Et merci à ivyvian et Pandora-Linchpin pour leur considération.

J'ai donc un immense plaisir à vous présenter cette fiction. J'espère que l'émotion et la passion seront présentes tout au long de votre lecture. Dans l'espoir que cette fiction vous attire, voire vous captive...

**Disclaimer:** L'univers des Hunger Games? A moi? Vous n'y êtes pas du tout! Cet univers captivant et passionnant ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Je ne fais que m'inspirer de sa fiction. Même si j'aurai bien voulu être à sa place et pouvoir être riche! ;)

P.S: Les reviews sont les bienvenues, je suis à l'écoute. Que ce soit pour commenter ou me conseiller, je prends sans problème.

* * *

**Souvenirs déchirants et Moisson violente.**

* * *

Je regarde... Mes yeux bleus foncé qui fixent au loin... Subjugué par la beauté de l'aube qui, de sa couleur rose, peint la mer. Les reflets offrent un spectacle captivant, rien ne pourrait me détacher de mon rocher. La légère brise me caresse les joues, une chaude brise tel un câlin. Et le vent marin qui passe dans mes cheveux noirs... On peut entendre les vagues jouer une musique, accordées par le sable qui s'amuse dans un tourbillon de vent. La liberté, voilà ce que c'est la liberté! C'est un bonheur, un spectacle envoûtant...

Si seulement je pouvais le faire tous les jours. Mais... je suis obligé de travailler sans cesse ! Comment avoir du temps si je suis obligé de gagner mon pain quotidien ? Tous les jours... Tous... non, ce spectacle, je peux l'admirer une fois par an. Un jour où personne ne travaille: aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça...

Je dois profiter de cet instant... Les vagues sont incroyablement calmes... Mais je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que la mer est capricieuse et peut devenir extrêmement dangereuse.

Dangereuse... un malheur si familier prend forme en moi. Non, je ne veux pas songer à ça ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à mon père décédé ! Ce chalutier si apprécié pour sa bonté, son honnêteté et sa serviabilité envers tout le monde, des pauvres aux riches. Ce chalutier qui mourra noyé dans une tempête en pleine mer. Sa mort changea la vie de ma famille à tout jamais... Je ne veux pas penser à ça ! Non, surtout pas à ça !

Mais il est bien trop tard... Le passé défile telle une bobine de film dans ma tête. La souffrance, le désespoir refont surface ! Je revois les pleurs versés pour mon père, son enterrement, ma sœur qui doit travailler, la nomination de cette dernière aux soixante-quatrièmes Hunger Games... Stop ! Stop ! Je dois arrêter cette tornade infernale de souvenirs ! Je me recroqueville, ma tête entre les genoux et j'appuie fort sur celle-ci comme si elle allait exploser. Je ne pense plus à rien, c'est fini... Il ne s'est rien passé...

C'est alors que je m'aperçois que ce n'est plus l'aube. Au-dessus de ma tête s'étend une mer de nuage. Je distingue mal le soleil, comme s'il voulait jouer à cache-cache, redoutant cette journée terrible... Oui, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la moisson, c'est pourquoi je ne travaille pas.

Je regarde de quel côté viennent les rayons du soleil afin de le trouver. _Il doit être aux alentours de dix heures_, constate-je dans ma tête. Dans une heure se déroule la Moisson, je devrais y aller, sans compter que je dois passer à la maison... Je maugrée puis me balance du rocher. Mes pieds se retrouvent en contact avec le sable chaud et me guident sur le chemin du retour.

Je traverse les docks. Des bateaux de toutes sortes, allant de la chaloupe au cargo, y sont amarrés. Les entrepôts d'un gris maussade s'étendent sur une bonne distance. Ils sont remplis de marchandises, mais ce n'est pas pour nourrir le Quatre. Au contraire, tout cela est pour le capitole. Tout à l'heure, les pacificateurs vont profiter de ce jour de la moisson pour les emmener là-bas. Autant dire que demain, on recommence tout à zéro... s'il y a un lendemain... Je continue ma marche et m'apprête à rejoindre l'allée commerçante.

J'adore cet endroit toujours aussi dynamique, toujours aussi gai, d'une grande beauté. Des lampadaires sont parsemés ici et là, les pavés noirs forment un contraste avec les bâtiments d'un blanc nacré, ces bâtiments à la style "lumière". Je ne connais pas l'origine de cette expression, mais une rumeur court: il existerait une "ville lumière" dans le monde, une ville dynamique avec une architecture si typique. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce doit être un endroit merveilleux. En dehors de nos districts, on ne connaît rien. Aucune liberté...

Les minutes défilent, je passe devant toutes sortes de magasins. Les habitants adorent passer leur temps à acheter et vendre des choses ! Moi ? Je n'ai pas d'argent, je vis dans une des familles les plus pauvres. Tous ces vêtements, ces chaussures ne sont qu'illusion pour moi. Même le pain ! Ce délicieux pain aux algues...

Alors les _tesserae_ ont fini par être mes amis, mais des papiers en plus, ça tue à petit feu. J'en suis à 8 papiers à mon nom, ce qui est supérieur à la moyenne... mais j'imagine que ce n'est rien par rapports aux enfants des districts Dix, Onze et Douze, ces districts reculés où la misère fait la loi.

Je sors de l'allée commerçante. C'est alors que se présentent devant moi deux chemins. Celui de gauche mène au quartier populaire où vit la plupart des habitants. Ils vivent dans des résidences, empilées comme des puzzles. J'opte pour le chemin de droite, il mène aux « égouts joyeux ».

Joyeux ?! J'ai envie de m'étrangler ! Ce surnom donné par les habitants est odieux ! Le quartier pauvre du district Quatre, joyeux ?! Un endroit à l'abandon, où tout est gris et où les déchets composent le chemin... Des odeurs nauséabondes qui remplacent l'air... Des inondations qui aiment faire le tour du quartier une fois l'an... Moi, je n'ai en aucun cas envie de me réjouir ! Et encore moins quand je suis devant ma pauvre baraque. Un toit à moitié effondré, une fenêtre cassée où les courants d'air aiment bien s'amuser et des poutres sur le point de lâcher à cause du poids des ans et encore, la liste des défauts est loin d'être terminée... Je soupire et pousse la porte.

Elle a grincé comme une folle, cette fichue porte ! J'espère que ma mère n'a pas entendu. Je monte à l'étage et me dirige vers ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Je hais ma chambre, il fait tout le temps froid, une partie du toit s'est effondré et la pluie aime bien y faire un tour.

Je me déshabille et ramasse mes habits de la moisson posés sur mon bureau. J'enfile un pantalon bleu marine d'un style très chic ainsi que la chemise blanche qui l'accompagne. C'étaient des habits appartenant à mon père. Il savait se distinguer des autres : il connaissait tout un lot d'informations sur les dernières tendances vestimentaires et son visage charmeur faisait le reste. D'après ma mère, c'était un homme bien musclé ayant les cheveux noirs, une peau magnifiquement bronzée et des yeux bleu foncé faisant fondre les filles. Elles voulaient tous voir ce fameux regard et ce fameux demi-sourire qu'il arborait rarement, il faut dire que maman était folle de jalousie.

Et j'en ai hérité... Je suis son portrait craché... Les filles sont toutes dingues de moi mais il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est que tout le monde me « lèche les baskets » ! « Liberté », ce mot est tellement important pour moi... Depuis le jour où j'ai pété les plombs, les filles n'osent plus me côtoyer, elles ont bien trop peur maintenant...

Une fois habillé, je ramasse la broche bleue mat sur le bureau et la place dans ma poche. Une appréhension germe dans mon esprit et je frissonne... il faut aller à la Moisson désormais.

Je descend les escaliers dans un silence absolu. Je m'apprête à quitter la chaumière lorsqu'une voix me fait sursauter. Elle crie le nom de mon père.

-Zelon ! Mon amour !

Oh non ! Pas elle ! Elle a encore une crise de folie ! Ma mère me plaque contre la porte ! Quelle force ! La pression exercée sur mes bras est telle que je ne peux plus bouger ! Je suis bloqué !

-Zelon, ça faisait si longtemps ! Pourquoi tu nous as quitté comme ça ?

-Arrête maman ! Je ne suis pas papa ! Je suis Haimon, ton fils ! Tu sais bien que papa est mort, il ne reviendra pas ! Non, ne fais p...

C'est trop tard, elle commence à m'embrasser perversement sur la bouche. Je ferme les yeux, contraint à la laisser faire. Je suis dégoûté ! Une mère qui embrasse son fils parce qu'il ressemble à son mari mort, quel exemple ! Ça choquerait autant que j'en suis choqué. Mais les gens ne le savent pas, ce viol que je subis deux fois par semaine... Et tout ça à cause de la mort de mon père et de ma sœur, tout ça parce qu'elle en a perdu la tête...

Soudain, je sens mes bras se libérer, il n'y a plus de force qui me retient. Je regarde ma mère, elle est en train de défaire les boutons de ma chemise un par un. Je n'hésite pas, je lui assène un coup de coude sur la tête et elle s'effondre sur le sol. La voilà assommée... _Désolé maman, c'est pour ton bien... et le mien aussi_. Cette pensée en tête, je quitte la chaumière et me presse de rejoindre la grand-place où se déroule la Moisson, en prenant tout de même soin de rattacher mes boutons de chemise et de remettre de l'ordre dans mes habits...

J'arrive parmi les derniers enfants, dans deux minutes commence la fameuse Moisson. Je donne mon doigt, je ne ressens même pas la douleur de la piqûre. Je suis bien trop fatigué pour ça. J'ai couru tout le long du chemin, j'espérais seulement ne pas être en retard. Je me range dans le carré des garçons de quinze ans.

Ce n'est que maintenant que j'aperçois un écran géant différent de celui de l'année dernière. Le capitole l'a enfin changé, l'ancien ne marchait presque plus et ces radins ne voulaient pas en acheter un autre, de peur de ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour sponsoriser les tributs.

Cette pensée sur le capitole éveille tous mes sens de rebelle. Je serre les dents, luttant contre cette rage envers les capitoliens. Je hais le Capitole au plus haut point ! Ces imbéciles avec leur perruque à en mourir de rire. Ce sont des clowns, des vrais clowns ! Et c'est vrai ! Avec leur accent ridicule, comment s'empêcher de rire ? Tiens, pendant qu'on parle de clowns, en voilà un qui s'approche du micro. Une voix cristalline et désagréable en sort.

\- Bonjour ! Bienvenue ! Moi, « l'illustrissime » Cokra, j'ai l'honneur d'être votre nouvel hôte cette année ! Vous ne pourrez pas m'oublier, je suis le « génialissime » Cokra, le grand Cokra !

_Ça c'est sur, on n'est pas prêt de t'oublier ! _je me moque intérieurement. Ta ridicule perruque vert fluo, ta couleur de peau d'un orange criard, tes petits « pompons » faits de rubans verts et oranges... Difficile de t'oublier... Et ta voix ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils on fait à ta voix ?! J'en ai déjà mal aux oreilles ! Ta voix est tellement aiguë et perçante que nos pauvres oreilles envoient des S.O.S désespérés ! Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça. Les autres ont bien du mal à se retenir de rire à cause de son physique ou encore, à éviter de plaquer leurs mains contre leurs oreilles. Et Cokra continue à nous torturer.

\- Il est temps de visionner une vidéo qui, je trouve, est tout à fait charmante. Elle nous vient du Capitole, qu'est ce qu'on va se régaler !

Se régaler ?! J'ai bien envie de te mettre une de ces claques ! Elle est délicieuse, je t'assure ! Fichu capitole, je vous hais ! Vous osez m'enlever ma sœur et maintenant vous envoyez un hôte à la voix inhumaine nous casser le moral, c'est génial ! Ah, qu'est ce que je me réjouis !

Vous verrez, quand j'aurai dix-huit ans, je me porterai volontaire. Je me suis entraîné toute ma vie, même en dehors du camp d'entraînement des carrières. Mon talent est tel que j'ai pu tuer des Pacificateurs sans que personne sans n'aperçoive. J'ai bien l'intention de venger ma sœur ! Croyez-moi, Capitoliens, je vous en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs !

Je me plains en silence et me perd dans ma haine sans fond. Soudain, je retrouve mes esprits quand une voix vient me vriller les tympans.

-Haimon Bowman !

Quelqu'un a appelé mon nom. Je cherche la provenance de la voix, c'est alors que le garçon situé à côté de moi me crache à la figure.

-Joyeux Hunger Games, sale racaille ! T'as pas ta place, ici ! Tu fais chier tout le monde ! Ma petite amie est folle de toi, sale con ! Tu vas pas me la voler à ce que je sache ! Qu'est ce qu'on va être bien sans toi !

Les autres garçons situés autour de moi me regardent tous et approuvent en silence les injures qui viennent de m'être balancées à la figure. Je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas être détesté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils me l'annoncent maintenant. C'est la moisson, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est l'occasion idéale de m'insulter, surtout devant les pacificateurs...

Mais je ne reste pas là sans réagir. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et j'assène un coup de poing d'une puissance magistrale sur le visage du provocateur. L'effet est direct: un peu de sang tache mon poing, et cet imbécile, décontenancé par le choc, s'étale au sol et gémit.

-AAAH ! Crétin, tu m'as cassé le nez ! T'es un malade !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'insulter comme ça ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Ta petite copine est folle de moi, et alors ?! Je ne l'ai jamais approché et elle sort avec toi ! C'est quoi le problème ?!

\- On t'a toujours détesté, les filles nous font des misères à cause de toi ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! C'est pas étonnant vu que t'es pauvre ! Au moins, on te l'aura dit car je suis sur que tu ne survivras pas ! T'es bien trop...

C'est alors qu'il se fige. D'un coup, des forces me tirent en arrière et mes pieds décollent du sol pendant un bref instant. Je regarde mes bras, des mains les tirent, des mains gantées de blanc. Les Pacificateurs ! Ils se dirigent vers l'estrade, avec moi sous l'emprise de leur force.

Alors comme ça, je vais être exécuté en public avec une balle dans la tête. Je m'en fiche ! Au moins, je mourrai dignement, en tant que fier rebelle. C'est ce que je toujours voulu avoir. Une mort dans l'âme d'un rebelle qui accepte son destin. Une fois arrivé sur l'estrade, Cokra crie de sa voix la plus perçante.

\- Nous avons enfin notre tribut mâle du district Quatre ! Félicitations ! Les soixante-neuvièmes Hunger Games peuvent enfin commencer ! Je frisonne d'excitation rien qu'à l'idée de les voir dans l'arène ! Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable!

« Tribut ». Ce mot agit comme une lumière. A présent, je comprends tout... J'étais tellement concentré dans mes pensées que je ne pas fait attention à ce qui passait. La vidéo, le tirage au sort de la tribut femelle et le mien... Tout s'est déroulé sans que j'y accorde une importance.

En fait, c'est Cokra qui a appelé mon nom, et non le garçon que j'ai frappé. Les paroles de ce dernier résonnent dans ma tête, elles prennent tout leur sens. Il considérait, comme beaucoup d'autres adolescents, ma nomination comme une vengeance. Ils avaient bien trop peur de moi, même si je ne leur avait rien fait avant, et ils ont donc pensé que mon tirage au sort était l'occasion idéale pour lâcher tout ce qu'ils avaient sur leur cœur.

En attendant, je suis tribut... Les Hunger Games ont commencé, il faut que je joue la carte des sponsors à partir de maintenant. Ce qui vient de se dérouler n'est pas un bon moyen pour convaincre ces fameux sponsors... _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?!_ Une idée me vient directement à l'esprit. Je lève mon poing plein de sang en signe de défi.

\- Eh ! Les tributs ! Oui, c'est à vous que je m'adresse ! Si vous me cherchez, vous risquerez de le regretter ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Ce que je viens de faire n'est rien à côté de mes aptitudes ! Alors, vous êtes prévenus ! Ignorez... et votre sang coulera à flot !

Tous les visages se sont braqués sur moi, crispés par la peur ou encore l'admiration. Il en est de même pour les caméras. Je ne suis pas passé inaperçu, je le sais. J'espère que le capitole a adoré. En général, il devrait aimer. Ce qu'ils attendent, c'est du sang et ce que je viens de faire, on ne l'ignore pas aussi facilement ! Comme pour répondre à ma question, Cokra pousse des cris hystériques.

-C'est absolument fascinant ! Mon cœur a failli s'arrêter de battre ! Cette excitation, ce bonheur... je n'avais jamais senti de tels sentiments! J'en suis tout ému ! Cher capitole, j'espère que vous ressentez la même chose que moi ! Cette édition va être « génialissime », tout comme moi d'ailleurs !

Et il se met à pleurer. Son teint orange criard dégouline peu à peu, ce qui le rend affreux.

Je me sens rassuré mais je ne suis pas fier de moi : ce que j'ai fait est contraire à moi-même... Je ne réagis jamais comme ça et ne suis pas capable de tuer des personnes innocentes comme des enfants de 12 ou 13 ans. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Les sponsors sont indispensables et il faut tout faire pour en avoir, à n'importe quel prix...

Le maire s'avance sur l'estrade. Son visage trahit de la compassion et de la peur. Il reprend un air sérieux. La tradition l'obligeant, la lecture du traité de la Trahison est aussitôt réalisée.

Enfin, Cokra, affreux à cause de son maquillage fantaisiste déformé, décide de mettre fin à cette Moisson.

-Je vous demande, chers tributs, de vous serrer la main.

Je tends ma main non ensanglantée et observe ma future partenaire des jeux. Ce sourire moqueur qu'elle arbore m'est si familier. Je me fige. Non, pas elle ! Qui vous voulez mais pas elle ! Lalys Anderston, visage angélique au cœur de démon. Elle me sert la main. Son pouce tape deux fois mon majeur et une fois mon index. C'est un code de l'organisation rebelle dont je faisais partie et qui s'est éteinte. Celui-ci annonce la mort de quelqu'un. Il n'y a pas de doute, elle me vise, rêve de me faire la peau.

Les Pacificateurs montent sur l'estrade, nous séparent et nous conduisent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice. L'hymne de Panem se met alors à résonner dans mes oreilles. Je suis pris d'un haut-le-coeur. Cet hymne...synonyme de terreur, de souffrance, d'injustice...

* * *

J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous a plu! J'espère que le style d'écriture ainsi que le contexte était à la hauteur de vos attentes. Une review afin de m'améliorer serait vraiment génial de votre part. Comme ça, je pourrai voir ce que je peux faire et peux améliorer. Merci beaucoup pour votre attention, j'espère vous revoir bientôt! Bonne lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Enjoy!


	2. Traîtrise et Sentiments

Salut! Vous êtes parés pour le deuxième chapitre? J'espère bien! Alors le voici!

Mais avant tout, je tiens à remercier MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName pour tous ses encouragements! Ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir qu'une personne me soutient lorsque je tiens la plume. Je remercie aussi mes amis Ava et Yvan qui lisent ma fiction.

Plein de remerciements pour vos reviews, en particulier pour celles de Guim0veX5 et de SweetHeart08 car elles m'ont permis de comprendre que ma fiction dépasse de loin toutes mes attentes et a un très gros succès pour une première.

Et si on passait dans le vif du sujet? Je suis sûr que vous êtes impatients! Bonne lecture!

P.S: Les reviews sont les bienvenues. Que ce soit pour commenter ou me conseiller, même négativement, je prends sans problème et reste à l'écoute.

* * *

**Traîtrise et Sentiments.**

* * *

Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil bleu fait de velours, seul meuble présent dans cette pièce carrée aux couleurs bleues et blanches. Ce sont les adieux, et je suis dans la salle de détention.

Mais personne ne viendra. Ma mère est sûrement encore étalée sur le sol. Le coup de coude que je lui ai affligé était puissant, il y a peu de chances qu'elle se réveille avant le départ du train... Je n'ose imaginer son choc lorsqu'elle apprendra que j'ai été tiré au sort. Son cas de folie va s'aggraver. En plus, elle se retrouve seule...

Mon regard vague tombe sur un miroir posé sur le mur. Le reflet me renvoie l'image d'un garçon au physique avantageux quelque peu gâté par la sueur et le sang séché. Mes yeux bleus foncé trahissent de l'angoisse. Ces mêmes yeux bleus qu'avaient ma sœur Taniss lors des adieux de sa Moisson.

Son visage prend forme dans ma tête. Son visage terrifié, attristé. Elle me manque terriblement. Tout cela à cause de ces fichus Hunger Games ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle meure, il y a cinq ans, durant la soixante-quatrième édition?

Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve dans le même cas qu'elle. Angoisse, terreur...voilà les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti, voilà ceux que j'éprouve à ce moment-ci. Comme elle, je retrouve un peu de confort et de calme lorsque je fais glisser mes doigts le long de ma broche bleue mat laissée jusqu'à présent dans ma poche. Je la fixe, je regarde la spirale et le trident se trouvant en son centre. Les paroles de ma sœur me reviennent en mémoire. Ce ton si calme qui me rassurait...

" Tiens, frérot, je te donne cette broche que notre père possédait lorsqu'il était encore avec nous. Elle m'a permis de comprendre comment survivre. Tu vois ce trident, c'est le symbole de la puissance de la mer, il ne faut pas la sous-estimer. Et cette spirale... c'est quelque chose de compliqué à expliquer. Cette forme arrondie et le mouvement de rotation créée par celle-ci sont indispensables pour toute forme de vie. Le soleil, la lune, même notre planète ne cessent de tourner. Si un jour, la Terre devrait arrêter de tourner, alors un raz-de-marée recouvrirait les continents. Cette spirale représente donc l'équilibre de la mer et sa source d'énergie infinie... J'espère qu'un jour, tu comprendras ces paroles... Seulement, promets-moi de la garder si je venais à mourir... Je t'aime énormément... "

Je me souviens de cette scène comme si elle se déroulait en ce moment même. J'ai vu ma sœur disparaître derrière la porte, sans aucun espoir de retour. Arrachée de force par les pacificateurs comme mon cœur l'a été, Mon cerveau rejetait toute réaction et ne pensait qu'à elle.

Pendant plusieurs jours, je ne réagissais plus, ne mangeais plus, ne buvais plus. Mes yeux étaient fixé sur l'écran présent sur la grand-place. J'étais assis, par terre, au milieu de la poussière et des débris, et refusais de bouger.

Taniss, resplendissante dans sa robe bleue lors de la parade. Taniss, ayant un Huit aux examens. Taniss, si triste pour moi lors de l'interview. Son prénom me revenait sans cesse.

C'est alors que survint l'inacceptable... Troisième jour des soixante-quatrièmes Hunger Games, une brute du district Deux la taillade sauvagement au niveau du visage !

C'est alors que ma voix a su retranscrire le message de mon cerveau horrifié. Son prénom n'était plus enfermé dans un silence pensif. Il ne faisait que déchirer l'air avec mes cris de terreur. Les larmes tombaient en abondance. Ce goût si salé. Ce goût de la mer. Cet amour pour elle que nous partagions, Taniss et moi, n'était plus qu'un souvenir, qu'une illusion.

Depuis je hais le Capitole ! Je hais les Hunger Games ! Je hais tout le monde, même ma mère !

C'est alors que la porte de la salle de détention s'ouvre et cette dernière apparaît. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Je ne la reconnais plus. Ses yeux ont retrouvé leur couleur. Cette couleur vert claire pour laquelle mon père est tombé amoureux. Son teint a retrouvé toute forme de vie, ainsi que ses lèvres qui se mettent à bouger.

\- Haimon, mon fils... Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait enduré jusqu'à maintenant. Ta nomination m'a fait comprendre qu'il était temps de me ressaisir et qu'il ne fallait plus se laisser conduire par la folie. Je t'aime énormément. J'espère seulement que tu me pardonneras. Je ne te demande pas de le faire maintenant. Je ne mérite même pas ton pardon ! Mais il faut que tu saches que je ferais tout pour t'aider à t'en sortir dans l'arène. Je suis prête à travailler et à suer pour que tu aies ne serait ce qu'un bout de pain dans l'arène. Tu es mon fils... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Tous ces mots ont été prononcés de façon inattendue. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Les larmes coulent à flots. Je cours me jeter dans les bras de ma mère. Je retrouve ainsi cette chaleur maternelle si longtemps oubliée. Cette douceur si longtemps ignorée. Les émotions s'emparent de mon corps. J'aimerais tant pouvoir rester pour toujours dans ses bras.

Malheureusement, cet espoir aura été de courte durée lorsque les Pacificateurs embarquent ma mère de force. Celle-ci, refusant de partir, crie et se débat. _Non ! Laissez-moi encore une minute _! La porte se referme et j'assène des coups sur la porte au point d'en saigner.

\- Je veux revoir ma mère ! Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça ! crie-je à tue-tête.

Ça ne sert à rien. J'aurais beau me casser la voix, je n'obtiendrai pas de résultats. Il faut que je respire, que je me calme. On va bientôt sortir des salles de détention. Je nettoie mes larmes, de sorte qu'elles passent inaperçues devant les caméras et je crispe mes doigts sur le fauteuil afin de retenir les émotions.

C'est l'heure d'y aller. Lalys et moi avançons au milieu de la foule et montons dans un fourgon blindé afin de rejoindre les limites ouest du district pour prendre le train. Lorsqu'on en sort, les caméras affluent de partout. Les journalistes sont au rendez-vous, prêts à avoir le plus beau cliché de leur vie. J'arbore mon demi-sourire charmeur et passe une main dans mes cheveux noirs. J'imagine les cris hystérique des capitoliennes et rentre dans le train.

Une pièce luxueuse s'étend devant moi. J'en reste bouche bée. Je distingue trois papiers peints de couleur bleu saphir et blanc. Leur effet lisse et lustré met en valeur les vagues déferlantes qui y sont représentées. Sur le quatrième mur, une tapisserie murale de couleur blanche et dorée sur le thème de la plage et des palmiers reflète la lumière du soleil se dégageant de l'unique fenêtre. Le sol possède les mêmes couleurs que ce mur et agit de la même façon. Il est tellement propre qu'on pourrait le confondre avec un miroir. Des tableaux représentant les endroits les plus paradisiaques du Quatre. Je revois la plage où je me trouvais ce matin. A la vue de ce tableau, un sentiment de nostalgie accompagne désormais le sentiment d'admiration. C'est à couper le souffle ! Je n'avais jamais vu autant de beauté. Pourtant cette pièce n'est rien à côté du Capitole. Qu'est ce donc ? Un paradis ?

Je m'assois sur un canapé en cuir bleu ciel orné de motifs dorés à coté de Lalys. Nous nous précipitons sur la nourriture posé sur une table en acier poli. Tout un lot de couverts dorés ainsi que de verres et d'assiettes se dressent. C'est vraiment joli mais je doute que Lalys et moi prenons la peine de nous en servir. En effet, l'odeur parfumant la pièce nous as mis l'eau à la bouche. Nous ne pensons qu'à manger !

\- Magnificence... Magnificence... Tout comme moi. N'est-ce pas ? lance Cokra d'un air fier et prétentieux qui a le don de m'agacer. Je vais aller chercher vos mentors, Mags et Finnick.

Un silence s'installe. Je contemple les meubles un par un, tout en avalant de la nourriture en abondance.

\- Alors, mon cher Haimon. Faut-il que je masse les pieds de sa seigneurie pour qu'elle redescende sur Terre ? Cette alliance, faut en discuter ! Au cas ou ta mémoire fait défaut...

\- Lalys, ne commence pas à m'énerver. Je ne veux même pas te parler ! Tu sais de quoi je suis capable ! Alors fais gaffe !

\- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ? Les tributs du Un, du Deux, toi et moi devons nous allier. C'est comme ça, la tradition le veut et il ne faut pas discuter !

\- La tradition... On s'en fiche ! Tu es une peste, une traître ! La pire espèce du monde ! Tu n'as qu'une envie : importuner et manipuler ! Tu l'as toujours fait sur tout le monde, moi en particulier ! crie-je avec un ton de menace.

\- Et alors ?! Tu vas me tuer ?!

\- Oh que oui ! Et maintenant !

\- Dis donc ! L'homme de parole va trahir sa promesse réalisée cette fameuse nuit !

Cette phrase me projette trois ans plus tôt.

.

.

.

Je suis caché dans un coin sombre, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. J'attends patiemment, il fait nuit mais la température est agréable. Les étoiles décorent le ciel de leur couleur éclatante. Lalys m'accompagne, prête à entrer en action. De l'autre côté de la ruelle se trouve le chef de l'organisation rebelle, Dargo, l'air fier et impatient. Il est aussi mon meilleur ami.

Je remarque un membre de notre groupe qui court à en perdre haleine dans la ruelle. Il est poursuivi par quatre Pacificateurs. Je souris, le plan a marché sans problème.

Une fois arrivés à notre niveau, nous les attaquons tous les trois. Je tranche la gorge d'un Pacificateur avec un couteau et en lance un autre dans la tête d'un deuxième Pacificateur. Satisfait, je me retourne pour voir où en sont Lalys et Dargo. _Parfait ! _m'écrie-je quand je constate que les deux autres Pacificateurs gisent sur le sol, barbotant dans une mare de sang.

Je remonte mon regard pour voir mes deux amis. Soudain, je me fige de terreur. Mon meilleur ami demeure inerte dans les bras de Lalys. Celle-ci a planté un couteau dans son cœur et se met à siffler. Le calme de la nuit se transforme petit à petit en bruits de pas qui martèlent le sol. Toute une troupe de Pacificateurs nous a rejoint et nous encercle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...si je bouge, je suis mort !

Leur chef pousse un soupir de soulagement et de triomphe. Il s'approche dangereusement de Lalys. Que va-t-il lui faire ?! Je ne peux pas réagir, une vingtaine de pistolet visent mon crâne.

\- Bien joué, ma fille. Tu as fais de l'excellent travail. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu.

Mon visage se crispe par la terreur. Que vient-il de dire ? Fou de rage, je balance un couteau en direction du cœur de ce dernier. Celui-ci réagit et essaie de l'éviter. Sauf qu'il n'est pas assez rapide et le couteau termine sa course dans son bras. Celui-ci crie de douleur et les Pacificateurs, tout aussi bêtes qu'ils le sont, ne cherchent qu'à le soigner au lieu de me tuer.

C'est le moment ou jamais ! J'empoigne Lalys et place un couteau contre son cou. La lame lèche à présent sa peau. Plus personne n'ose bouger, plus personne ne fais rien. Ils ont lu correctement dans mon regard menaçant et sombre : s'ils bougent, je tue cette traître sans pitié !

\- Pourquoi tu nous as trahis ? crie-je de rage dans son oreille afin de lui vriller les tympans. Nous ne t'avons rien fait !

\- Vous rien ! Mais moi, oui ! C'est ce qui fait la différence ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop naïfs. C'est tellement facile de vous berner.

\- Tu étais mon amie ! Tu n'avais aucune raison de faire ça !

\- Ce ne sont pas les sentiments qui guideront ma vie ! Que ce soit clair ! Tue moi si tu veux ! Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, tu es bien trop sentimental ! Dans tous les cas, c'en est fini de ton organisation secrète ! Dargo et tous les autres sont morts !

Sous l'emprise de la colère, je m'apprête à l'assassiner. Je réalise le début du geste puis m'interromps subitement. Son père a craqué... Un peu de sang perle sur le couteau. Pour l'instant, elle n'a qu'un petite coupure.

\- Non ! Attends ! Écoute, je te propose un accord. Tu laisses la vie sauve à ma fille et on en fait de même pour la tienne. Nous annoncerons au Capitole que toute l'organisation a été tué et toi, tu pourras demeurer libre et anonyme. En revanche, si tu blesses ou tues ma fille, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, nous te balancerons au capitole et ta vie deviendra un cauchemar, je peux t'en assurer !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai?! Toute l'organisation est morte, pourquoi pas moi ? Ça m'est égal tant que je tue cette traître !

\- Je te rappelle que tu as une sœur à venger ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas mourir sans tenir ta propre promesse !

Cette phrase prononcée par Lalys fait mouche. J'ai senti comme un poignard s'enfoncer dans mon cœur, un poignard de sentiments. Elle joue avec mes émotions, cette peste ! Mais il n'y a plus d'hésitation à prendre...

\- J'accepte l'accord !

.

.

.

Et encore aujourd'hui, elle ne cesse de m'importuner en jouant avec mes sentiments ! Je ne peux plus la supporter ! Mais j'aurai tout le loisir de la tuer dans l'arène sans être en danger. Là-bas, au moins, il n'y a pas de pacificateurs et l'objectif consiste à tuer les autres tributs. Quoi de plus normal...

\- Alors ? Haimon, on fait alliance ? T'as pas le choix de toute façon. Soit tu acceptes, soit on te balance et les juges se feront un plaisir de t'éliminer rapidement.

Je ne réponds pas, laissant la phrase en suspens.

C'est à ce moment précis que choisissent les mentors pour rentrer dans la pièce. J'aperçois une femme environnant les quatre-vingt cinq ans. Elle a les cheveux blancs et sa peau est marquée par les années. Elle paraît faible, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là. Comment va-t-elle nous aider ? Elle doit avoir encore toute sa tête si elle est présente ici.

En tout cas, elle diffère du jeune homme au physique avantageux qui se tient à côté d'elle. Le grand et célèbre Finnick ! Cet homme bronzé et musclé, ayant seulement trois ans d'écart avec moi, possède les cheveux blonds tel le soleil et les yeux bleus. Il possède une très grosse popularité et ce, grâce notamment aux femmes et aux homosexuels. Il a gagné il y a de cela quatre ans alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans.

\- Moi, "l'illustrissime Cokra" , vous ai amené vos mentors de cette année. Mags et Finnick !

\- Enchanté, je pense que vous me connaissez déjà, ainsi que Mags. Nous serons là pour...

\- Tout cela s'annonce extrêmement passionnant ! Ça va être "génialissime" , "sublissime" ! Tout comme moi d'ailleurs, coupe Cokra.

Cet idiot commence à m'énerver. Il est plus qu'insupportable. Il me répugne énormément et doit toujours en rajouter. Je lui lance un regard noir mais celui-ci ne le remarque pas. Finnick, visiblement énervé envers cet imbécile, prend le relais.

\- Le "nulissime" Cokra peut-il se retirer afin qu'il nous fiche la paix ! lance-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Quelle critique ! Il n'y a pas meilleur ! Je suis pris d'un fou rire intérieur et ne peux plus me retenir quand je vois Cokra, la bouche grande ouverte, sur le point de faire un malaise cardiaque.

\- Vous... vous... vous osez m'insulter de la sorte ! Le grand Cokra ne peut tolérer cet affront ! Vous n'en avez pas le dr...

Finnick est sur le point de craquer. Je remarque que son point se crispe. Il a l'intention de le frapper ! Mags réagit et pose un bras sur son épaule, et, d'une voix étonnamment puissante et autoritaire, réclame un pacificateur.

C'est alors qu'une personne nous rejoint et embarque Cokra. Au passage, elle me jette un regard menaçant. Une signification me vient à l'esprit de façon logique : "Si tu la touches, tu es mort !". Je suis surpris et un frisson de terreur parcourt mon corps. Le chef des pacificateurs du Quatre est ici! Le père de Lalys, ici ?! Je regarde cette dernière. Celle-ci montre un air fier ainsi qu'un sourire sarcastique.

Mon esprit n'en peux plus ! Tant de choses qui se trimballent dans ma tête, tant d'émotions. La Moisson, le coup de poing infligé au garçon m'ayant insulté, ma mère qui me serre dans ses bras, Lalys qui ne cesse de me manipuler et maintenant, son père. Je ne peux plus tenir. Mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et serre les dents.

\- Alors, je vais m'occuper de Lalys. dit Mags d'une voix éraillée. Finnick se chargera de toi, Haimon. D'accord ? Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je pense que vous avez besoin d'un peu de solitude et de calme.

Je remercie Mags par un regard reconnaissant. Celle-ci le remarque et me répond par un sourire chaleureux. Puis continue à parler.

\- Gardez uniquement cela à l'esprit pour le moment : les sponsors sont très importants. Haimon, tu te serviras de ta beauté et de ton caractère de vainqueur. Il en est de même pour toi, Lalys. La moitié des habitants du Capitole devrait être sous le charme. La popularité et... la beauté de Finnick se chargeront du reste, finit-elle en adressant un coup d'œil moqueur au beau gosse.

Je quitte la pièce et rejoint ma chambre privée. Je n'ai pas le temps d'admirer la décoration. Comment en avoir le temps lorsqu'on a gros sur le cœur ?

Je pousse un cri de rage. Je me fiche des caméras ou des micros dissimulés. J'ai besoin de me libérer de toute cette émotion, toutes ses souffrances !

Je prends ensuite un bain et me débarrasse du sang séché présent sur mon corps tandis que je fais le vide dans ma tête. Calme, tranquillité, insouciance...c'est avec bonheur que je goûte de nouveau à ces sentiments interrompus lors de cette maudite Moisson.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de m'habiller, je n'ai plus la force ni la tête pour ça. Je me laisse glisser dans les draps du lit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée...


	3. Amitié et Méfiance

Salut! :)

C'est le week-end! Tout le monde aime les week-end, ils sont géniaux! D'autant plus que le VOTRE va être absolument génial puisque le chapitre 3 tant attendu est enfin publié! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous prendrez toujours le plaisir de lire ma fiction. ;)

Afin de m'excuser d'un retard considérable, je vous laisse la possibilité de me poser une question, une SEULE question, sur la fiction, que ce soit sur un personnage ou une scène qui va se dérouler dans l'histoire. Bien sur, certaines questions telles que "qui va gagner ces Hunger Games?" ou encore "Qui va mourir dans les Hunger Games?" seront refusées, considérant que cela nuit au suspense de la fiction. Si une question est refusée, vous poserez une autre question. Voilà ^^ Réfléchissez bien, il y a surement des choses qui vous tracassent et que vous voulez savoir! Puisse le sort vous être favorable!

Je vous remercie tous et toutes de me suivre et de me commenter, c'est formidable de votre part.

N'oubliez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir!

Sur ce, bon week-end et bonne lecture! :D

* * *

**Amitié et Méfiance.**

* * *

Un cri déchire la nuit. Un cri de peur et de terreur. Ma peur. Ma terreur.

Massacré par des mutations génétiques, décapité par une brute, défiguré par Lalys. Mes cauchemars, qui paraissent prendre vie dans le noir de la chambre, m'ont torturé sans relâche. Mon visage est rempli de sueur et je peux facilement deviner mon expression horrifiée. Je sens ma poitrine se soulever à un rythme effréné. Il faut que je sorte, j'étouffe dans cette chaleur moite et insupportable.

Je pousse le drap épais et couteux du lit tout en lançant un vague « bonjour ». La lumière s'allume et une voix métallique me répond : « Bien le bonjour, cher tribut. Puissiez-vous avoir passé une bonne nuit. Il est sept heures, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et... puisse le sort vous être favorable. ». Une bonne nuit... Si seulement j'avais pu avoir la chance d'en connaître une. Mais mon esprit, dans ses spéculations sur les causes de ma mort – peut-être prochaine – ne connaît pas de trêve.

En me dirigeant vers la porte, je jette un coup d'œil au grand miroir situé sur ma gauche. Soudain, le rouge me monte aux joues lorsque mon regard fixe mon torse composé d'abdominaux et fuit, malgré moi, pour aller voir entre mes jambes. Je prend un air gêné, voire hébété. Je me promène tout nu dans la chambre... Pourtant, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Je me dirige vers une armoire en bois peinte en gris argent. J'en ouvre les imposantes portes, et distingue toutes sortes de vêtements. Il y a beaucoup de choix. Mais la mode ne m'intéresse pas alors j'opte pour une tenue quelconque.

J'évite de me placer devant le miroir faisant deux fois ma taille pour m'habiller.

Un seul coup d'œil me suffit pour constater que le mur contenant le miroir est assez épais et qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'une caméra y soit cachée. Les composants du murs sont adaptés pour l'installation d'un réseau de fils électriques.

Je m'y connais en électricité. C'est moi qui m'en occupait dans le Quatre, avec certaines autres personnes. De plus, c'est pratique pour réaliser des actes rebelles. Au fil du temps, j'ai su me spécialiser dans les caméras cachées ou dans le déchiffrage de mots de passe. Je suis loin de posséder l'intelligence de quelqu'un du Trois mais je peux reconnaître aisément des champs de force ou manipuler un peu l'électricité. Mais je doute que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit avec ça dans l'arène.

Une fois habillé, je passe alors devant la fameuse glace et passe une main dans mes cheveux rebelles. L'ensemble que je porte n'est pas si mal finalement. Une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu océan y sont reflétés. Je détache les deux boutons du haut de ma chemise afin qu'une partie de mon torse musclé soit apparent. Charme, séduction... Il y a peut-être des filles derrière cette caméra.

Je sors enfin de la chambre et m'engouffre dans le couloir où il fait plus frais. Je me dirige le plus silencieusement vers l'arrière du train, devant les portes ouvragées qui embellissent l'endroit, de façon à ce que personne ne soupçonne mon passage. J'éprouve le besoin d'être seul, tranquille...

J'arrive alors dans une pièce aux multiples fenêtres. Je rejoins avec empressement la terrasse s'y trouvant à l'extrémité.

L'effet est instantané. Je sens mon cœur se calmer, mes poumons se remplir. J'admire le paysage contrasté que me propose le ciel en ce tout début de matinée. A ma droite, on peut encore apercevoir la nuit et sa clarté stellaire tandis qu'à gauche, le soleil se lève lentement, et teint le ciel de couleurs mauves, jaunes et blanches. _Quel paysage à couper le..._

\- Fameux cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? me coupe dans mes pensées une voix calme qui me fait sursauter.

Je fais volte-face et aperçois avec difficulté un homme torse nu et musclé. _Finnick, sans aucun doute_, annonce une voix dans ma tête. Ce dernier me rejoint, brisant ainsi ma solitude et ma tranquillité. Je fronce les sourcils et un certain sentiment de colère vient déformer les traits de mon visage.

\- Ah... Excuse-moi. J'ai entendu ton cri et tes pas dans le couloir alors je pensais qu'un petit peu de compagnie ne pourrait pas te faire du mal, dit-il avec un air désolé en voyant mon visage.

_Il est inquiet pour moi et veut seulement m'aider. _Je reprends un visage neutre et, fixant au loin, ne trouve qu'un mot pour lui répondre.

\- Merci...

Une réponse banale... Une réponse qui ne devrait même pas exister dans cette discussion. Elle est tellement banale qu'elle doit sûrement passer pour une insulte. Une bouffée d'air relâchée par l'ouverture d'une porte me fait savoir que Finnick part.

\- Attend ! le supplie-je. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'ignorer alors que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Reste, s'il te plaît. Je...

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, me déclare-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Je connais ce sentiment... quand on a l'impression d'être fort, d'être invincible mais que le sol se dérobe sous nos pieds. On ne se sent plus exister, on n'a plus envie d'exister... Ecoute. Je suis toujours vivant, il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne le sois pas.

\- Tu t'en es sorti... Alors que moi...

\- Un avenir plus qu'incertain, voilà ce qui se trimballe dans la tête. Ecoute-moi, tout cela, je l'ai vécu, supporté. Heureusement, Mags était là pour me soutenir, pour m'aimer telle une mère. Elle m'a toujours dit de ne pas abandonner. Et elle a eu raison... Elle a tant fait pour moi. A moi maintenant de faire la même chose, non ?

\- Oui... sûrement.

\- Oui... Oui... Je sais.. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans. Je n'ai pas l'age idéal pour être ton père, loin de ça, dit-il tout en arborant un sourire amusé. Mais l'important, c'est ce que je fais, non?

Je lui souris, submergé par les émotions. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant. Vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. En plus, je suis fier de pouvoir parler à une personne aussi célèbre.

\- Quatorze ans... , je chuchote calmement et lentement, de façon à décortiquer chaque lettre, bercé par le sentiment de l'admiration. Bien joué, Finnick !

\- Plus jeune vainqueur... Et les filles qui me collent ! Au secours ! rit-il aux éclats.

\- Eh ! On a un point commun alors ! riant moi aussi.

Je remarque alors un sourire large et triomphant sur son visage. Toutes sortes de plaisanteries sortent alors de sa bouche, d'une façon aussi fluide qu'un fleuve. On aurait dit que je lui ai donné les clés des portes du monde de l'humour, un monde que je m'apprête à découvrir.

Il_ est vraiment doué pour remonter le moral ! _

Nous ne cessons de rire. Je suis impressionné par Finnick. Où trouve-t-il toutes ces blagues? On aurait dit qu'il était possédé par un certain dieu du rire.

Le temps ne cesse de filer et il est midi lorsque nous entendons des cris. Nos oreilles n'en peuvent plus, ces cris sont tellement perçants que nous aurions dit une femme horrifiée sur le point de mourir.

Finnick et moi n'hésitons plus. Nous courons en direction des cris. Nous ouvrons la porte du salon et apercevons Cokra. Cet imbécile ne cesse de pousser des hurlements hystériques et de se rouler par terre. Quand il nous voit, il prend Finnick dans ses bras tout en annonçant que la rediffusion des Moissons va commencer. Voilà donc ce qui le met dans tous ces états...

Et il va en connaître un autre d'état! C'est tout juste s'il a le temps de s'apercevoir du poing que je lui assène sur l'œil.

\- Merci, tente de dire Finnick en reprenant son souffle après l'étreinte qu'il a subi.

\- De rien, fallait que ça tombe un jour de toute façon, réponde-je en arborant un sourire malin.

Mags et Lalys, alertées, rentrent en courant dans la pièce. Je leur explique ce qui s'est passé et Mags réclame un pacificateur pour amener Cokra, assommé, dans sa chambre. Une personne rentre dans la pièce. J'évite de la regarder, je suis absolument certain qu'il s'agit du père de Lalys.

Nous nous installons ensuite sur le canapé luxueux. Caesar Flickerman apparaît à l'écran. Il porte une perruque vert kaki en accord avec sa chemise. Il parait fatigué, les traits de son visage étant très marqués, comme s'il avait eu une nuit excitée à cause de l'impatience que procure les Hunger Games.

Il commence à parler et, sur le grand écran, les Moissons s'enchaînent les unes après les autres.

Les tributs du Un sont des colosses de seize et dix-huit ans, tous les deux se sont portés volontaires. Il portent le nom de Jade Dyther et de Shine Lost. Leurs regards expriment un désir de tuer et leurs regards ont l'air de brûler telle la braise. Ils m'ont l'air extrêmement dangereux.

Pour les tributs du district Deux, il en est de même. La tribut femelle âgée de dix-sept ans se porte volontaire et crache sur le visage de l'hôtesse tandis que le tribut mâle, Anto Van Cruysen, lui, est tiré au sort, alors âgé de quatorze ans, et monte sur l'estrade avec un sourire malicieux. Chose étonnante, personne ne se porte volontaire.

Les tributs du Trois sont de frêles enfants tout juste sortis de l'âge de l'insouciance. J'espère ne pas avoir à les tuer dans l'arène.

Puis, je vois Lalys qui s'élève sur l'estrade dans une robe dorée et bleue à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention. Celle-ci est confiante et son regard est menaçant. JE ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de dégout.

Ma gorge se noue lorsque mon nom est tiré. Je revois la scène du coup de poing. Les Pacificateurs s'approchent dangereusement et on m'embarque sur l'estrade où je ne tarde pas à lever mon poing plein de sang. Sur mon visage s'exprime un air de défi, de puissance. _C'est parfait, j'ai su faire passer ce qu'il fallait_, me rassurant dans ma tête.

D'ailleurs, Caesar ne cesse de s'enthousiasmer, exprimant son accord avec un Cokra submergé par les émotions après mon bref discours. Je suis déjà l'un des favoris, au point qu'une nouvelle mode s'est emparée du Capitole. Tous les habitants de cette géante cité porte des tatouages rouges sang sur leur poing. Les capitoliennes n'ont d'ailleurs pas hésité à inscrire des "je t'aime Haimon".

Caesar soupire, reprenant son souffle, afin de revenir à la réalité après son bref passage dans le monde de l'admiration.

Le sujet débouche sur les tributs du district Cinq âgés de quinze ans et de dix-sept ans. Leurs chances de survie paraissent nulles.

Le district Six présente deux tributs d'âge moyen. L'un des deux ne peut se retenir de pleurer.

Le Sept offre un cru intéressant. Deux tributs de dix-sept ans qui ont l'air de connaître tout un rayon sur la survie et de savoir manier quelques armes telle que la hache.

Le Huit propose deux tributs pâles. Très tendus, ils n'ont pas l'air de réaliser qu'ils ont été tirés au sort.

Le Neuf connaît "une histoire très émouvante" selon Caesar. En effet, le tribut mâle s'est porté volontaire après avoir vu sa sœur âgée de quinze ans tirée au sort. Cette dernière ne peut se retenir de pleurer et court dans les bras de son frère, ne cessant de répéter "Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Pourquoi?".

Deux tributs totalement opposés pour le Dix. L'un ayant dix-huit ans et étant pauvre d'après les guenilles qu'il porte. L'autre ayant douze ans et étant une gâtée de la vie. Les bijoux qu'elle porte sont inestimables, elle doit faire partie d'une des familles les plus riches du Dix, voire de l'ensemble des districts.

Des tributs âgés représentent le district Onze. La tribut femelle a la peau blanche est est plus grande que la moyenne des filles de son âge présentes sur la grand-place. Le garçon, quant à lui, se nomme Jock Chase et est vraiment intimidant. Mais ce qui m'interpelle le plus, ce sont ses mains. Elles ne cessent de bouger. Il est en train d'utiliser un code secret. Il veut faire passer un message à tous les rebelles : « Je vais survivre. Je vais tout faire pour y arriver. En tant que gagnant, je pourrai enfin organiser une révolte, je vous le promets. ».

Je suis terrifié ! Ma tête se tourne vers Lalys, elle a parfaitement compris le message. Elle va pouvoir l'utiliser à ses dépens, sous peine de le balancer aux Pacificateurs. Son plan de survie est fichu...

Je me concentre sur la télé. C'est enfin au tour du district Douze. Dix-huit ans, quinze ans, aucune réelle puissance. Ruse ou intelligence apparemment inexistantes... Rien de vraiment intéressant pour cette fin de rediffusion.

\- Alors, lance Mags, tout ça m'a l'air sérieux et intéressant. Je ne vais vous dire qu'une seule chose : alliez-vous avec les carrières et méfiez-vous des tributs du Sept, du garçon du Neuf et du garçon du Onze.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Mags, confirme Finnick.

Je jette un dernier regard en direction de l'écran. Les vingt-quatre visages des tributs défilent de nouveau afin de faire un rappel au spectateur. Je suis intrigué par ces visages. Des personnalités différentes, des caractères différents, des... aptitudes différentes. La méfiance sera certainement ma meilleure alliée dans ces jeux.

« Méfiance », ce mot ne cesse de se répéter dans ma tête comme s'il voulait s'inscrire dans mon esprit à tout jamais.

Puis nous nous installons à table, dégustant des mets succulents. Finnick se remet à blaguer et nous sommes plongés directement dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale, loin du tracas causé par les Jeux.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Nous rigolons, notre estomac et nos poumons se resserrent petit à petit, de plus en plus, encouragés par notre rire quasiment inhumain et inaudible. Nous rigolons, et criant grâce, notre corps se manifeste par une petite douleur gênante. Et ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il se trouve qu'il y a un comique en face de nous.

Mags est allongé sur le canapé. Elle veut dormir mais la plume lui chatouille le nez, les oreilles. Finnick n'arrête pas de l'embêter et elle ne cesse de s'esclaffer. Chaque grimace que sa tête affiche est retransmise à la sauce Finnick. Le visage de ce dernier ne cesse de changer, offrant à chaque fois une grimace toujours plus hilarante tandis que Lalys et moi ne pouvons nous arrêter de glousser, ayant des rires devenant de plus en plus aigus, de plus en plus bizarres. Toutes les rancœurs sont oubliées pour le moment.

Ou peut-être pas. Cokra se manifeste dans un coin de la pièce, un joli œil au beurre noir qui accentue sa peau de couleur orange criard, en lançant des injures indignées en ce qui concerne notre comportement. Mais il y a un bon moment qu'on ne l'écoute plus.

Tout à coup, Finnick s'arrête. Son visage redevient normal lorsqu'il fixe la fenêtre. Étant encore dans le « dynamisme » de l'action, moi-même et la fille du chef des pacificateurs continuons à rire aux éclats, au point de rouler sur le sol comme des malades avant de nous relever. Nos yeux se mettent alors à briller. On aurait dit des diamants qui étaient reflétés sur la vitre.

Le Capitole est apercevable de loin un bref instant. Nous nous enfonçons dans un tunnel avant d'arriver dans une gare, où toute une troupe de personnes aux styles vraiment divers... et étranges, c'est le cas de le dire, s'empresse afin de nous apercevoir, voire nous contempler.

\- Bienvenue au Capitole ! lance notre chère Mags, avec un sourire large.

\- Joyeux Hunger Games et... , s'enthousiasme Cokra, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

\- ...puisse le crétin arrêter de parler une bonne fois pour toute ! complète de façon humoristique le vainqueur aux cheveux blonds afin d'énerver le « débilissime » hôte.

Une nouvelle fois, nous plongeons dans une crise de rire.


	4. Beauté et Désespoir

Salut! Et oui, je fais mon retour!

Je poste enfin un nouveau chapitre, je suis vraiment content d'avoir trouvé du temps pour le publier! Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette attente interminable que vous avez du subir. Mais rassurez-vous, vous devriez avoir d'autres chapitres dans peu de temps. Je me suis organisé afin de pouvoir avoir le temps d'écrire et satisfaire votre soif de fiction! ;)

Cependant, j'ai une annonce à vous faire: afin que vous ayez de nouveaux chapitres sans attendre des mois, je vais raccourcir leur longueur. Tournant anciennement dans les 3000 mots (ce chapitre fait partie de cette catégorie), j'ai décidé de passer à 2000 mots. J'espère que vous comprenez et que vous n'êtes pas déçus. Bien sur, cela ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire plus et de viser peut-être 4000 mots pour un chapitre! :D En attendant je vous promets qu'ils ne feront pas moins de 2000 mots! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je meurs, je vais en enfer! XD (et oui, je resterai un éternel gamin ^^)

J'espère en tout cas que vous me suivez toujours! Ce me ferai énormément de plaisir de vous voir à nouveau reviewer. De plus, je réfléchis sur des moyens de vous faire participer un peu plus et de dépasser ce stade de lecteur que vous avez toujours! Je pense que ce serait encore plus intéressant et encore plus génial! Bien sur, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp. ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture! Enjoy! Et... puisse le sort vous être favorable!

* * *

**Beauté éternelle et Désespoir éphémère.**

* * *

Mes paupières sont lourdes... Un couloir blanc et interminable... Des draps épais qui me couvrent... Un mal de tête... Des lumières au plafond qui m'aveuglent...

. . . . . . . . . . . .

J'ouvre les yeux en sursautant. Je regarde tout autour de moi, inquiet. Où suis-je? Une pièce carrée aux murs blanches s'étend tout autour de moi. Je suis en plein centre, couché sur un lit métallique, froid et basique.

Que s'est-t-il passé? La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'était mon arrivée au Capitole. Puis plus rien...

Pourtant, je me souviens d'un certain couloir, d'un certain mal de tête. Était-ce un cauchemar?

Je me sens bizarre. Je pousse un hoquet de surprise lorsque je m'aperçois que ma peau est douce. Mes cicatrices ont l'air d'avoir disparu, mes ongles ont été coupés, je n'ai même plus de poils. Et je suis nu! Ça devient répétitif ces derniers temps, c'est lassant. Je maudis intérieurement le Capitole, je refuse de changer ! Hors de question, en tout cas, que je sorte du lit sans m'être habillé.

C'est alors qu'une personne passe à travers la porte coulissante blanche qui se fond parfaitement dans les murs lorsqu'elle est close. C'est une femme portant des tatouages rouge sang. Ces chaussures font au moins la moitié d'un mètre et les extrémités de son pantalon et de sa chemise se terminent en spirale. Chose étonnante, ses cheveux ont l'air d'être naturels et sa peau ne porte aucune teinte.

\- Coucou, mon petit chou. Je suis Dial. Je serai ta styliste cette année. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es au centre de Transformation.

Elle me fixe avec un regard intéressé avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu me rappelles ce cher petit Finnick. Tu es si craquant! Tout comme lui, tu as vécu une arrivée au centre quelque peu spéciale.

\- Pourquoi? je l'interroge.

\- A ta sortie du train, les Capitoliennes étaient tellement folles lorsqu'elles t'ont vu et elles se sont jetées sur toi. Faut dire que tu as du charme mon petit! Les Pacificateurs n'ont rien pu faire. Ils ont balancé des gaz soporifiques afin d'endormir tout le monde. Aaah... Les mystères de l'amour...

Elle me fixe intensément. Rien ne pourrait décrocher son regard si intense dans lequel on peut lire de l'envie.

-Et si tu sortais de ces draps pour que je t'examine un peu, lance-t-elle dans un soupir d'amour. J'ai besoin de savoir si le costume de la parade te correspond bien.

Sa justification ne tient vraiment pas la route, ou du moins n'est pas son objectif premier. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je sors discrètement, tel un papillon qui sort de son cocon afin de découvrir le monde sous un nouveau jour. Elle se met à observer chaque parcelle de ma peau, voire chaque carré de parcelle de ma peau. On voit bien qu'elle se rince l'œil.

\- Parfait ! C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Je vais t'apporter ton costume, attends-moi là.

A son retour, j'aperçois des habits proposant du bleu, du blanc ainsi que du doré, soigneusement classés et pliés en plusieurs couches. Je ne peux pas deviner l'état final de cette tenue mais elle a l'air d'être prometteuse. Elle vient vers moi avec un sourire de bonheur et se met immédiatement au travail.

\- Avant de commencer, je vais éteindre la lumière. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des lunettes de nuit qui me permette de voir dans le noir. Je cherche juste à te réserver la plus grande surprise, mon cœur.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je me retrouve dans la pénombre. L'instant d'après, je sens sa main effleurer mon corps et poser un certain accessoire. De l'air ne cesse de s'agiter à mes côtés. Ses gestes s'enchaînent sans cesse afin de m'habiller, petit à petit, comme si l'on assemblait des pièces de puzzle afin d'obtenir le résultat final. Je la sens tourner sans cesse autour de moi, telle une femme possédée qui, de ses doigts délicats, m'habille avec assurance, et ceci dans la bonne humeur.

Dix minutes plus tard, je peux enfin m'admirer dans le miroir. M'admirer... Ce n'est pas le bon mot. Je vois un homme avec une veste bleu marine incroyablement épaisse et tachée ainsi qu'un pantalon rayé de noir et de blanc. Je porte sur la tête un béret de même couleur que le pantalon. Mes cheveux sont presque inapparents mais ils n'ont pas été coiffés, laissés dans leur état normal. Je ne porte pas de chaussures et reste pieds nus, laissant mes pieds souffrir au contact du sol extrêmement froid. Cet habit me fait horreur, je me sens vieux, lourd. J'ai même l'impression que je porte plusieurs couches de vêtements. Je ressemble à un vieux loup de mer ! Comment attirer des sponsors de cette façon? C'est impossible!

Au moment où je m'apprête à crier sur Dial et à lui dire que le déguisement est affreusement moche, celle-ci se met à me susurrer des mots dans l'oreille. Ma colère se repose immédiatement et je hoche la tête. Intéressant... Cette épaisseur renferme alors bien des choses...

. . . . . . . . . . . .

L'ambiance est rythmée de cris hystériques qui ne cessent de trahir l'impatience des Capitoliens. Dial me donne les dernières indications tandis que j'observe les autres tributs, tous réunis comme moi en cet endroit qu'est le Grand Cirque. J'essaye d'observer les points faibles des autres. Peut-être qu'ils ont des problème pour marcher, pour être qu'ils ne sont pas réactifs? Je tente de remarquer quoi que ce soit. Cependant, je suis un très mauvais observateur...

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque Lalys et son styliste. Celle-ci est aussi habillée de façon laide, avec des habits épais qui rappellent ces poissonnières du district Quatre qui nettoient et coupent le poisson rapporté par leur maris, des marins qui puent la sueur et l'odeur des poissons non frais, des vieux loups de mers... Comme moi en ce moment précis...

\- Dis-moi, Haimon, tu es absolument charmant...

\- Et toi, tu t'es vu, Lalys ?

Nous sourions et rigolons tous deux. Bien sur, notre humour n'est pas réel, il s'agit de faire croire à nos stylistes que nous nous entendons très bien. Sinon, les tensions sont bel et bien toujours existantes.

Une voix résonne dans le Grand Cirque : dans cinq minutes, la parade commencera. Les cris d'impatience et les conversations passionnées qui parlent uniquement de nous, tributs, se font entendre de plus en plus fort.

\- Ton déguisement est magnifique, c'est sur ! lance une voix sur le ton de l'ironie.

Je fais volte-face et j'aperçois les carrières.

\- Eh ! Haimon ! Belle performance pour ta moisson, c'était joli à voir mais si tu crois qu'on a eu peur de ta menace, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! J'attends de voir ça dans l'arène ! rigole le plus jeune, Anto, le tribut du district Deux.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. J'ose même pas imaginer un carrière qui tremble devant mes paroles ! je lui lance sous le ton de l'humour.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire des ennemis. Il faut coûte que coûte que je fasse alliance avec ces carrières, les mentors nous l'ont demandé_.

\- Les Hunger Games vont être géniaux. C'est un moment parfait pour s'éclater. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi ces trouillards de tributs des districts périphériques sont prêts à chialer parce qu'ils doivent aller dans l'arène... se moque Jade du district Un.

_Si seulement tu savais... si seulement tu étais à leur place... tu n'imagines même pas..., _pense-je dans ma tête, formulant cette phrase avec des accents douloureux et de pitié.

\- Oh ! Ne te donne même pas la peine de t'intéresser à eux, ils ne le méritent pas ! s'exclame Lalys. Et si on en venait aux choses sérieuses ?

_Alors toi, tu m'énerves ! Tu dépasses les bornes !_

\- C'est déjà réglé, ma belle Lalys ! s'exprime Shine. Tu croyais qu'un mec comme Haimon et une fille qui en jette comme toi ne sont pas dans notre alliance ?!

\- Toi, tu me plais ! répond cette dernière.

\- Shine, évite de trop t'interesser à elle. Tu devrais savoir que, nous les filles, on peut vous berner sans problème pour mieux vous tuer ! rétorque Ondy, le tribut femelle du district Deux, en lançant un clin d'oeil à Lalys.

\- Et ben, c'est noté, mon cœur !

Tout le monde se met à rire de plus belle. Ce qu'ils disent est affreux ! Il pensent que les jeux sont une partie de plaisir ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix, pour le moment, je dois simuler un fou rire pour les accompagner dans un chaos de cris hystériques Capitoliens et de conversations.

Une voix se met à ébranler le sol, accompagné de vivats. C'est l'heure de la parade !

\- On vous laisse ! dit Anto, en réponse à l'annonce qui vient d'être faite. A bientôt et bonne chance ! Dommage pour vos habits, vous n'allez pas faire fureur avec ça, je pense... Mais bon, ce sont les aptitudes qui comptent !

Je me place aux côtés de Lalys, sur le char en métal peint de bleu et décoré de coquillages, de filets argentés et de paillettes dorées rappelant le sable. Les chevaux blancs colorés de bleus au niveau de la crinière et de la queue tirent le char avec grâce et prestance. Seule tache de laideur dans toute cette beauté: Lalys et moi-même, à cause de nos tenues. Et c'est cette petite tache-là qui accorde la plus grande importance lors de la parade... Mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, nous sommes déjà baignés dans une lumière synonyme d'ambiance de fête et sommes présentés aux yeux de tout un pays. _En plus, Anto se trompe ! _pense-je, satisfait et confiant.

A la seconde près où nous sommes exposés aux yeux des Capitoliens, j'entends des cris d'horreur, des soupirs de déceptions et vois des visages tristes dont certains sont sur le point de s'évanouir. Alors que tous ces spectateurs se mettent à hurler de plus belle, je jette un coup d'œil à Lalys et repense à ce qu'a dit Dial.

.

.

.

Au moment où je m'apprête à crier sur Dial et à lui dire que le déguisement est affreusement moche, celle-ci se met à me susurrer des mots dans l'oreille.

\- Pas terrible, ce deguisement ? C'est sûrement ce que tu dois penser, beau gosse, mais si tu crois que je suis si folle au point de cacher ton incroyable beauté... Dis-moi, tu ne te sens pas lourd ?

\- Si...

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Tout ce tas de laideur cache quelque chose de bien plus beau ! lance-t-elle avec une voix joyeuse et amusée. Tu vois ce tissu, il se déchire très facilement. La surprise n'en sera bien plus que grande. Tu n'auras qu'à la réaliser au moment où ils s'y attendent le moins, quand ils seront au bord de la crise cardiaque !

Et aussitôt dit, elle pose un baiser répugnant sur ma joue. Je me retiens de nettoyer toute cette matière gluante qu'elle vient de poser sur ma tête. En revanche, je suis rassuré par ce qu'elle a dit. Ma colère se repose immédiatement et je hoche la tête. Intéressant... Cette épaisseur renferme alors bien des choses...

.

.

.

Lalys me répond par un hochement de tête et, alors que le char brasse de l'air, qui fait voleter les filets d'argent qui y sont accrochés, je déchire mes habits laids, sans pitié afin de rejeter ces ordures. Je regarde dans les tribunes, les Capitoliens accordent la plus grande attention sur ce qui est en train de se dérouler.

Ma veste bleu marine craque en deux afin de rendre apparents mes abdominaux ainsi qu'un bouclier bleu et doré situé au niveau de ma poitrine droite, la cachant donc. Ce bouclier est lié à une chaîne dorée s'étendant de par dessus mon épaule droite jusqu'en dessous de mon bras gauche. Elle fait donc le tour du haut de mon corps dans cette disposition-là : elle passe par dessus l'épaule droite, est liée au bouclier pour le maintenir au niveau de ma poitrine droite, passe en dessous de mon épaule gauche pour terminer son tour en passant dans le dos, pour rejoindre l'épaule droite.

Ensuite, je déchire mon pantalon rayé. Je porte une draperie bleu océan ressemblant au bas d'une toge romaine. Son côté gauche s'étend jusqu'au genou tandis que le côté droit atteint ma cheville. Par dessus, je porte un habit présentant une alternance de couleurs blanches et vertes et fait à partir d'algues. Il ressemble au premier sauf que celui-ci descend moins bas au niveau de mes jambes et est posé par-dessus. Ils sont accrochés à une sorte de ceinture dorée qui est placé autour de mes hanches et qui présentent des formes géométriques qui s'accordent avec harmonie. Alors que le vent nous accompagne dans notre voyage en char, je peux remarquer que les deux habits ondulent telles des vagues.

Mon corps est décoré de paillettes dorées rappelant le sable, qui au contact de l'air, s'envolent tels des lumières dorées derrière moi, comme si ma beauté laissait des traces pour l'éternité sur le sol du Grand Cirque.

_Et maintenant, la touche finale !_ j'enlève mon affreux béret, dévoilant ainsi mes cheveux noirs, libres et animés par le vent, et une couronne dorée dans laquelle sont incrustés des coquillages et des saphirs.

Alors que je me regarde sur l'un des écrans qui retransmettent la parade en direct, je peux voir un dieu de la mer accompagné d'une magnifique jeune femme, en robe nuptiale de couleur bleu nuit. Elle ondule et est parsemée de paillettes dorées qui volettent au contact de l'air en tachant le sol d'une beauté éternelle. Lalys possède aussi une couronne typique d'une princesse, incrustée des mêmes coquillages et saphirs que la mienne.

Les Capitoliens peuvent alors voir deux tributs liés dans une splendeur sans égal. Les cris hystériques se font plus forts, plus puissants, plus passionnés que jamais tandis que des bleuets brassent l'air et atterrissent sur le sol du Grand Cirque. Le succès est immédiat ! J'arbore mon fameux demi-sourire tandis que ma partenaire agite sa main afin de saluer ses fans.

Nous arrivons devant le président Snow. Je sens alors un goût d'amertume et d'envie de vengeance dans ma bouche. Cet homme-là est à l'origine de la mort de ma sœur ! Un jour, j'aurai sa tête ! Les complots, ayant tous pour objectif sa mort, et gardés jusque-là en réserve dans un coin de ma tête, ne cessent de fulminer et s'emparent de mes pensées tandis que ce tortionnaire prononce quelques phrases, encouragé par les vivats des habitants.

\- Et... puisse le sort vous être favorable ! termine-t-il avec fierté.

Les chars se remettent en mouvement et nous font quitter le Grand Cirque.

A ce moment-là, j'ai l'impression de trahir ma sœur, en me laissant s'éloigner de son meurtrier, impuissant... Je prend alors conscience qu'une rébellion est une tache bien plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais. Comment atteindre le Capitole alors que le trajet est long et parsemé de pacificateurs. De plus, une fois arrivé, qui sait ce que nous réserve ce président avec toute son armée. Ce président qui est impossible à atteindre, même s'il est à quelques pas de soi-même. Mais j'ai juré que je me vengerai ma sœur! Pourtant, en ce moment précis, ce serment, qui régit encore ma vie, qui est la seule raison de mon existence aujourd'hui, me paraît lointain, si lointain, si inaccessible...


	5. Révélations et Déchirement

Hey! :)

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous amuser! C'est un chapitre très spécial car il n'enchaine pas le étapes habituelles de la préparation aux Hunger Games. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous surprendra. Je tenais absolument à écrire un chapitre de ce type car il est important pour la suite! Voire pour une deuxième fiction qui s'inscrit dans la continuité de celle-ci! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas! La fiction aura peut-être une suite! :D

Heureusement pour vous, j'ai décidé de maintenir tant mieux que mal une régularité de publication de chapitres (en même temps, c'est ce que tout bon auteur de fanfiction doit faire... x) ). Et mes vacances vont me permettre de pouvoir publier pas mal de chapitre ;)

Au fait, dans le dernier chapitre, j'avais annoncé que je raccourcissais mes chapitres à 2000 mots... Et bien! Ce n'est pas le cas pour celui-là! Régalez-vous! A bientôt!

P.S: N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, c'est extrêmement important pour moi. Je pourrai m'améliorer avec tous vos conseils. Et puis, n'hésitez pas à me suivre si vous aimez la fiction ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Révélations obscures et Déchirement intérieur.**

* * *

Je... vengerai... ma sœur ! A n'importe quel prix !

Alors que le bruit régulier des roues du chars, qui continuent à rouler, résonne à mes oreilles, je tente de me raisonner. Je ne dois pas abandonner, j'ai fait un serment et je dois lui être fidèle ! Ce sera sûrement compliqué mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Des applaudissements me tirent de mes pensées et me ramène dans cet univers oppressant procuré par les Hunger Games. J'aperçois Mags qui félicite les deux stylistes ainsi que nous deux, Lalys et moi :

\- Magnifique ! Magnifique ! Quel mélange parfait et quelle belle présentation ! On n'aurait même presque plus besoin de la beauté de Finnick pour vous attirer des sponsors, s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse tout en adressant un clin d'œil moqueur à ce dernier.

\- Oh ! Mags, il ne faut pas exagérer ! Un peu de bleu pour la mer, du blanc pour le vent, du vert pour les algues et des paillettes dorées pour le sable, et le tour est joué ! Ce n'est pas compliqué !

\- Zako, il y a des moments où il faut savoir ne pas se montrer médiocre et reconnaître son talent ! rétorque Dial.

_Le styliste de Lalys s'appelle donc Zako... _Il s'agit d'un homme très soigné qui a tendance à mettre des habits d'une simplicité étonnante pour le Capitole. Un costume ou bien un T-shirt ainsi qu'un pantalon présentant des motifs extravagants suffisent pour cet homme qui possède un teint d'un rose sombre, tendant vers le rouge. Ses cheveux sont colorés d'un violet qui rappelle celui des lavandes. Ayant l'habitude de rester en retrait, se contentant de passer pour une personne médiocre, qui ne mérite pas d'attirer l'attention, il dérange bien plus d'une personne avec sa manie de claquer ses doigts. Pas aussi discret que ça...

\- Au moins, il s'agit de quelqu'un qui sait s'occuper des autres ! Merci beaucoup Zako, le tenue que tu as créé est superbe, félicite Lalys.

\- Vous aussi, vous êtes superbes. Sans vous, la tenue ne serait pas aussi splendide, il faut l'avouer, s'esclaffe le mentor aux cheveux blond platine. Attention ! Il ne faudrait tout de même pas me voler la vedette !

\- Ce serait dommage que l'un de mes vainqueurs se fasse détrôner par un tribut qui ne connaît toujours pas l'arène des Hunger Games, enchaîne une voix perçante, désagréable et éraillée.

Tout le monde fait volte-face pour découvrir à sa plus grande surprise la Haute Juge, ici, au milieu des vingt-quatre tributs qu'elle s'apprête à envoyer dans une arène mortelle. Cette femme à la peau blanche me fait horreur. Ça fait six ans qu'elle occupe ce poste et a envoyé des adolescents à la mort sans broncher, ayant un malin plaisir de « posséder » leur vie et de jouer avec. Je sens toute la colère et la haine qu'elle m'inspire remonter en moi. Mes poings se crispent avec de légers craquements audibles.

C'est elle qui a tué ma sœur ! C'est elle qui a hanté mes cauchemars avec son regard froid et ses ongles rouges sang !

Et elle est là ! Devant moi ! Je m'apprête à la frapper, même si elle est entourée de pacificateurs mais Lalys me retient le bras, comme si elle avait deviné ce qui allait se dérouler.

\- Veuillez nous laisser seuls, je désire m'entretenir avec Haimon, ordonne la Haute Juge avec un air de supériorité.

Lalys relâche mon bras avec hésitation. Puis, mes mentors ainsi que les stylistes s'en vont. C'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçois que Cokra n'était pas là. Mais ça n'a aucune importance : la personne qui a tué ma sœur est là, avec moi, et je dois lui montrer que je le lui ferai payer un jour !

\- Suis-moi, nous serons bien mieux au calme, m'agace-t-elle avec un air dédaigneux.

Les pacificateurs se placent derrière moi et me poussent du bout de leurs armes. J'avance avec assurance, il ne faut pas que je montre ma peur. Je la suis dans un silence complet vers une petite pièce aux murs gris. Il n'y aucune fenêtre et des cartons contenant des objets utiles pour la parade sont présents de part et d'autre de la pièce. La Haute Juge se retourne et demande aux pacificateurs de nous laisser seuls. Je la fixe d'un regard qui veut se montrer fort et inébranlable. Celle-ci fait de même et je me sens mal à l'aise. Mais je ne bronche pas, je soutiens cet air de défi qui prend toute son existence dans ces regards.

\- Vous avez réalisé une performance remarquable aujourd'hui, commence-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse et autoritaire, qui ne trahit aucun sentiment, ni de la compassion, ni de la joie, ni du mépris, ni de l'admiration. Vous êtes tombé sur de talentueux stylistes et avez un charme naturel qui présente toute une difficulté ardue lorsqu'il s'agit de l'ignorer. Ce qui fait de vous le favori de cette édition, c'est pourquoi je tiens à vous féliciter. Tout le monde est sous le charme de votre personnalité. Ou presque. Je ne suis pas dupe et je tiens à être claire. Le bel homme qui se présente devant moi ne présente-t-il pas une face cachée bien plus sombre... J'en suis convaincue. Mais dites-moi, s'agit-il du fait que vous ayez horreur d'avoir à tuer d'autres adolescents ou du fait que la pauvreté a toujours dirigé votre vie de district ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre ? Vous le savez très bien, ne faites pas mine de ne rien savoir. Si c'est le cas, j'avais espéré qu'une personne aussi abominable que vous ait un peu d'intelligence, et non pas pour trouver uniquement des moyens horribles de tuer un enfant dans d'atroces souffrances au milieu d'une arène dangereuse.

\- Vous me plaisez bien. Votre manière d'annoncer votre opinion de façon directe aussi. Je vois que nous nous ressemblons, ce serait dommage de vouloir causer volontairement votre perte dans l'arène dès les premiers jours.

\- Je ferai tout pour survivre. Je lui ai promis ! crache-je sur mon interlocutrice dans un mélange de sentiments de haine et de colère.

\- Voyons, calmez-vous. Cela pourrait vous causer de fâcheux malheurs. Mais revenons à votre sœur et votre promesse. Quelle belle fille, n'est-ce pas ? Je la revois lors de la parade, si fragile intérieurement mais si ouverte extérieurement. D'où vient cette fragilité ? Elle puisait sa source à cause d'un garçon, encore insouciant à son age et qui ressemble tellement à son père... Votre père était un homme tout à fait charmant... mais... extrêmement blessant...

Une chose étonnante survient. Elle décroche le combat de regards que nous étions toujours en train de livrer. Je vois ses traits du visage se plier sous la tristesse, une tristesse forte et difficile à contrôler, qui était jusque-là contenue au plus profond de son être... Enfermé dans un secret inoubliable, sûrement... Je ne comprend plus rien et prend le risque d'enchaîner la conversation, poussé par une curiosité bien trop forte. De plus, cette faille est peut-être l'occasion parfaite pour montrer que je suis plus fort que le Capitole, que je ne cède pas à ses menaces.

\- Oh ! Mais ce sont des larmes ! Et bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La Haute Juge n'est même pas capable de contrôler ses sentiments ! Et c'est vous qui êtes censé diriger nos Hunger Games ?! Laissez-moi rire! C'est si...

\- La ferme ! La... ferme ! Pauvre... crétin ! me coupe-t-elle avec une voix agressive.

Je fixe ses yeux marrons. Je vois de la haine et de la colère qui s'enflamment en elle. Elle se retourne, se redresse et tente de contrôler ses émotions.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot... Un idiot qui ne connaît même pas son père...

\- Mais laissez mon père en dehors de ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans cette discussion ?! C'était votre nourrice ?!

\- Oh ! Bien plus que ça ! C'était mon amant !

Elle a craché ces derniers mots avec une telle force que j'en reste abasourdi. De plus, la surprise me frappe de plein fouet et je recule de quelques pas, cherchant à m'agripper à un quelconque objet. Mes jambes deviennent faibles, tremblant sous le poids des sentiments que je ressens. Je cherche dans les yeux de mon adversaire une lueur mensongère, mais je n'y vois que de la sincérité quand je réalise que les mots qu'elle a annoncé la frappait, la blessait. Elle avait une telle difficulté pour les annoncer, d'annoncer un secret enfoui depuis longtemps. Mais je refuse d'y croire...

\- Vous mentez ! Mon père n'a jamais été amoureuse de vous ! Il n'a jamais vécu au...

\- Capitole?! complète la Haute Juge d'une voix cinglante. Ah... Ahahah ! Alors comme ça il est originaire du district Quatre et lui est fidèle ?! N'importe quoi ! Votre père vivait ici ! C'est un juge ! Oui, un juge qui aidait le Haut Juge dans la réalisation d'éditions d'Hunger Games ! Et moi aussi ! On est sorti ensemble et on s'aimait follement ! Mais c'est un menteur ! Un traître ! Un lâche !

J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, voulant refuser la réalité des propos de la Haute Juge et luttant contre tous les sentiments de désespoir, de colère et de tristesse qui veulent s'emparer de moi.

Mon interlocutrice se calme et prend aussitôt une voix ferme et sérieuse, avec des accents de douleur. Ses yeux, en revanche, sont vagues et son regard se jette dans le vide, perdue dans un secret blessant.

\- Mais les juges doivent partir un mois dans le district qui lui est attribué pour diriger les recensements des nouveaux enfants de douze ans, alors aptes de participer aux Hunger Games, ainsi que la gestion des _teressae_ qui ont été distribués et les papiers qui doivent alors être ajoutés... Et... il a suffi d'un voyage... d'un mois... Il... m'a abandonné pour une pauvre fille du district Quatre ! reprend-t-elle en criant après une pause pleine de souffrances. Une fille discrète qui n'en vaut même pas la peine ! Il l'aimait comme un fou ! Elle aussi ! Cette co-nna-sse de mère que vous avez ! Il a quitté le Capitole pour aller vivre avec elle, au milieu des déchets de poissons, des rats et des égouts. Il est devenu pauvre rien que pour elle ! Il... a signé le papier officiel d'un exil volontaire du Capitole... L'empêchant de revenir ici à jamais... Et moi ?! Je n'étais plus rien pour lui, rien qu'une pourriture qu'il fallait jeter à la poubelle ! Votre père est un crétin total !

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'elle appuyait chacun des ses mots dans une haine qui remplit l'atmosphère de la pièce, j'ai pu me reprendre, tachant de vider mon esprit afin de me concentrer sur l'importance de la conversation.

_Mon père... je ne connais rien de lui... mais je l'aime...Il a fait tant de choses pour moi, je le sais... je me souviens de tous ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble, avec ma sœur, au bord de l'eau aux reflets argentés qu'offrait la tombée de la nuit... Je l'aime... Il a tout quitté pour vivre avec ma mère... Il était juge... Mais ça n'a pas d'importance..._

\- Mon père n'est pas un crétin ! C'est quelqu'un de bien, qui a pris conscience de la misère des districts et qui a su les aider ! Il faisait tout pour recourir à des personnes mal en point pendant que vous étiez en train de pourrir la vie des districts ! Il n'est pas un crétin ! crache-je sur la Haute Juge.

\- Oh que si ! Il est devenu un rebelle, un traître ! La famille de votre mère était des personnes qui luttaient contre le Capitole en secret ! Ils voulaient raviver la flamme de la révolte ! Et Zelon a hérité de leur détermination rebelle ! Zelon est un connard fini !

La goutte qui fait déborder le vase ! Elle prononce le nom de mon père avec une voix tellement familière, comme s'ils sortaient toujours ensemble !

\- Ne prononcez pas son nom ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, que vous n'êtes qu'une folle prétentieuse ! L'amour ne s'achète pas ! Il se mérite !

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Quel plaisir quand j'ai été promue Haute Juge ! Je suis allé le voir sur son chalutier avec un hovercraft ! Tu aurais du le voir, ce pauvre petit Zelon suppliant qu'on le laisse vivre, pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de vous ! Je peux encore entendre sa voix de bébé pleurnicheur et ses cris, criant mon nom : « Non ! Jelania ! Ne me tue pas ! On a été amis, tous les deux ! »... Le poste d'Haute Juge, c'est génial ! Idéal pour trancher la gorge de l'homme qui a déchiré ma vie, parfait pour simuler le naufrage de son chalutier... et pour envoyer votre sœur dans une arène pour y mourir, il n'y a pas mieux. Je me délecte de ma vengeance ! Et c'est toi qui y va maintenant !

\- Nooooooon ! crie-je dans une colère énorme.

Je me jette sur la Haute Juge Jelania. Je serre mes mains autour de son cou d'une force surprenante, que je ne pensais pas possible à cause de ma tristesse et des larmes salées que je verse en abondance. Je veux la tuer ! Au point de m'en faire mal ! Je regarde dans les yeux de la femme qui a détruite ma famille avec une telle froideur que n'importe qui en serait terrifié. Je regarde, impassible, sans pitié, son visage perdre toute couleur et devenir livide. Son souffle est rauque, coupé. Elle tente de survivre, de respirer. Puis, tout à coup, je sens un choc électrique traverser tout mon corps. Je me retrouve paralysé mais je peux apercevoir l'objet métallique que Jelania presse contre mon corps dans un dernier geste inespéré. Je ne peux plus étouffer ma victime ! Celle-ci reprend des couleurs et retrouve petit à petit son souffle. Puis, après dix minutes, elle vient vers moi et me lance, en me tutoyant.

\- Si tu es venu ici, avec moi, c'est pas pour parler de ton bon-à-rien de père, ni de ta pauvre petite sœur ! Je voulais me venger de toi ! C'est pour ça que tu es ici ! Mais, lors de la parade, tu étais si beau... Pas avec tes habits de « dieu de la mer »... Non... Mais tes habits de chalutier que tu avais initialement ! Je revu en toi le Zelon qui m'aimait ! Le Zelon qui me suppliait... de lui laisser la vie... termine-t-elle avec une voix pleine de remords.

Et elle se jette sur moi, collant ses lèvres d'une froideur étonnante sur les miennes. Elles parcourent ensuite le reste de mon corps, me plongeant dans un dégoût sans faille. Je ne peux rien faire ! Je suis paralysé ! Jelania ne s'arrête pas là et me déshabille. J'assiste avec horreur aux actes sexuels qu'elle commet avec mon corps. Son plaisir ne cesse de croître tandis que ma haine en fait de même...

C'est alors que résonne un bip continu, ensuite coupé, puis reprenant de la même façon. La Haute Juge sors alors une sorte de téléphone ultra-moderne auquel elle colle son oreille. Elle accorde la plus haute importance à son interlocuteur, tachant de saisir le moindre de ses mots. A la fin de la discussion, elle décroche et me dit d'une voix déçue :

\- Tu as de la chance, le président Snow veut me voir... Bonne chance dans l'arène. Évite de jouer ton petit rebelle qui veut venger son père et sa sœur si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec toute une bande de mutations génétiques à tes trousses.

Aussitôt dit, elle me laisse là, nu comme un ver. Je suis toujours paralysé, au plein milieu de la pièce, ressentant de la colère, de la haine et, malgré moi, un plaisir, forcé par les gestes de l'horrible femme qui m'a violé...

Pendant une heure, je ne bouge pas, tel un homme mort. L'air froid de la pièce parcourt mon corps comme un souffle continu et inépuisable. Le sol métallique et froid me met mal à l'aise. De plus, ma posture accentue la douleur de certaines parties de mon corps. Je reprend petit à petit le contrôle de mon corps. Je sens mes muscles se décontracter et le sang circuler de façon normale. Je peux enfin bouger mes mains et certaines parties de mon corps. Je tente de me relever mais l'effet de la paralysie s'estompe très lentement. Je me mets donc dans la position la plus confortable possible afin de supporter mes dernières minutes de paralysie. Une fois que j'ai retrouvé le contrôle de mon corps, je me précipite sur les seuls habits qui sont présents dans la pièce: la tenue de parade que je portais avant que cette idiote de Haute Juge ne me viole. La nudité que j'ai du subir pendant un peu plus d'une heure me répugne énormément. Un rien ne m'habillerait en ce moment-là...

Une fois habillé - tant bien que mal, il faut le dire-, je sors de la pièce, en colère et triste. Je tente de me calmer, d'apaiser ma respiration mais la soudaineté des révélations à propos de mon père sont encore marquantes... traumatisantes...

Je marche d'un pas rapide. Je veux être seul et surtout ailleurs d'ici ! Je m'arrête lorsque je réalise que je ne sais pas où je dois aller. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque Finnick et vais dans sa direction sur le même rythme de marche. Mon mentor est tout seul et, à voir visage ennuyé, il m'attendait et s'impatientait. Les autres, eux, sont déjà partis... Ils sont sûrement allés dans les appartements des tributs.

\- Tu étais où, Haimon ? me demande le mentor aux cheveux blond platine lorsque j'arrive à son niveau. Je t'attendais... Est-ce que...

\- Allons-y ! le coupe-je sans lui adresser un regard et sans m'arrêter.

Finnick comprend qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter et s'empresse de me rattraper afin de me mener vers l'ascenseur en verre en forme de demi-cercle. Il appuie sur un bouton et le mécanisme s'active automatiquement, dotant de l'ascenseur d'une vitesse élevée, assez pour sentir la force de la pression qui s'exerce sur notre corps et qui nous cloue les pieds dans le sol de marbre blanc. Je me vois dans le miroir, le visage marqué par les sentiments. L'ascenseur continue de monter, m'éloignant de la pièce aux quatre murs gris où j'ai subit un calvaire, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

\- Haimon, dis-moi... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je ne lui réponds pas. C'est bien trop douloureux.

\- Haimon ? Qu'est ce qui...

\- Tais-toi ! Tais... toi... crie-je en pleurant.

Un ding résonne et les portes de l'étage quatre s'ouvre dans un bruit léger. Je sors directement. Je n'essaye pas de cacher mes larmes et j'essaye de me repérer dans le vaste appartement. Finnick m'indique ma chambre d'un doigt tremblant. Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur, claque la porte et me réfugie dans le grand lit, cachant ma tête dans les oreillers. Puis, mes sentiments, jusque-là retenus tant bien que mal, me submergent, jusqu'à la fatigue...

_Je me vengerai ! Je tiendrais mes promesses, même si je dois en mourir !_

Je m'endors, épuisé comme jamais...


End file.
